Fallen
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: Sasuke telah jatuh—terjatuh karena mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. Itulah Naruto—tidak ingin terjatuh karena cinta. Juga, dia tidak akan membuat Sasuke terjatuh lebih dalam karena mencintainya. Jika terjatuh bersama, akan menjadi lebih baik. :: Oneshot! :: ALWAYS SASUNARU! Boys Love/Sho-Ai! Don't Like, so Don't Read. Mind to Read n Review, please?


"Jadi rumus rasio trigonometri dasar adalah cos (a+b), sin—" Naruto masih terus termenung tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari tutornya—Shion—yang sedang menjelaskan rumus trigonometri padanya. Mata _sapphire_nya menerawang kosong kearah depan, pikirannya tertuju pada hal lain yang mengusiknya beberapa waktu ini.

"_Jadi—" ucap pria bersurai raven bernama Sasuke itu sambil membawa telapak tangan Naruto ke genggamannya. "Perasaan apa ini?"_

"_Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"_

"_Perasaan apa yang kurasakan?" mata elangnya menatap tajam Naruto_—_bukan tajam dengan pandangan menusuk__. Seolah pemuda itu ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada Naruto. "Aku berdebar setiap ada di dekatmu dan saat melihat tawamu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu, aku ingin melindungimu. Aku menyukaimu Usuratonkachi, bukan seperti teman atau saudara."_

"_Teme—apa maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke? Kau sudah gila, huh? Aku ini laki-laki, sama sepertimu!"_

"_Tidak. Aku sadar itu, kau sama sepertiku. Tapi, aku juga sadar aku jatuh cinta padamu."_

_Apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan perkataannya. Sasuke bodoh—dasar brengsek. Menggelikan. Kenapa harus aku?_

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Shion mengguncang bahunya pelan. Mata bulat _sapphire_ miliknya menatap Shion penuh tanya.

"Hah, ada apa Shion-_senpai_?"

Shion menghela nafas pelan, "Dari tadi kau bahkan tidak memperhatikan apa yang aku ajarkan padamu, kau malah melamun begitu." Wanita cantik bersurai pirang pucat itu menggerutu. "Kau sudah mengerti ini?" tanya Shion dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Tangan putihnya menunjuk-nunjuk buku yang penuh dengan rumus trigonometri. Naruto menatap Shion dengan gugup kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"_Gomen_, Shion-_senpai_. B—Bisakah kau menjelaskannya sekali lagi?" pinta Naruto dengan nada gugup. Ia menatap Shion yang menapakan wajah kesalnya. Naruto merasa tidak enak hati pada Shion yang rela meluangkan waktu hanya untuk mengajari Naruto.

Shion kembali menghela nafas, "Ini percuma saja, Naruto. Pasti kau hanya akan melamun seperti tadi lagi." jelas Shion. Gadis beriris _violet_ itu bertopang dagu. "Memang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kau ada masalah ya?" tanya wanita berparas cantik itu lagi.

"A—ah, Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Naruto menggeleng kuat. Nada suara pemuda pirang itu bergetar seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Shion menatap Naruto tak percaya. Manik beriris _violet_ itu menatap Naruto menyelidik. Ia tahu pemuda bersurai pirang di hadapannya itu tidak pandai berbohong.

Shion menghela nafas. Juniornya ini memang tidak pernah mau membagi masalahnya kepada siapapun. "Baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa cerita saja padaku, _okay_?" ucap Shion sambil tersenyum pada Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan gugup.

"_Okay, dattebayo_!" Shion hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah adik kelas bimbingannya itu.

.

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer**_:

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing**_:

Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love** a.k.a **Shonen-Ai**, _Alternative Universe_, _lill' bit OOC_, typos, etc.

_Please_, **If You Don't Like Boys Love or SasuNaru**, **Don't Read it**!

.

.

.

Sasuke masih tetap memakan ramen yang tersedia di hadapannya itu dengan lahap tanpa mempedulikan gadis berparas cantik yang duduk di hadapannya. Gadis cantik itu terus menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai makanan berlemak yang sedang ia makan kini—bisa dibilang Sasuke anti makanan berlemak dengan aroma menyengat bernama ramen ini. Bagi Sasuke, makanan ini sangat tidak sehat dan sama sekali tidak memiliki manfaat—kecuali untuk mengenyangkan perut. Tapi Sasuke sangat tahu ramen adalah makanan favorit sahabatnya, sekaligus orang yang dicintainya, Naruto.

_Naruto. Usratonkachi._

"Sasuke-_kun_," gadis berparas cantik itu memanggil Sasuke dengan suara lirihnya, membuat Sasuke langsung menatap kearah gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, seperti biasa dengan nada datarnya. Sakura—nama gadis cantik itu—menggeleng pelan, masih menatap Sasuke lirih.

"_U_—_um_ itu, Itu ada sesuatu di situ, sudut bibirmu." ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah sudut bibir Sasuke. Secara refleks Sasuke langsung membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "_Uhm_—itu di sebelah sana, sedikit lagi," ucap Sakura sambil terus menunjuk sudut bibir Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kembali—mencoba—membersihkan sudut bibirnya sambil menatap Sakura.

"Disitu—_ck_!" pada akhirnya, Sakura mengambil sapu tangan miliknya di saku, tangannya terulur untuk membersihkan sudut bibir Sasuke yang kotor, "Kau ini, Sasuke-_kun_. Tumben sekali makanmu berantakan begini."

Sasuke segera menepis tangan Sakura yang masih membersihkan sudut bibirnya, matanya memicing tajam pada gadis dihadapannya yang terlihat kaget. "Aku sama sekali tak suka kau sentuh, Sakura."

Sakura segera menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah Sasuke, kata-kata yang Sasuke lontarkan cukup membuat gadis bermata _emerald_ itu tertohok. "M—maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn."

Sasuke sama sekali tak suka ada orang lain menyentuh dirinya, tak suka jika orang lain mengusik dirinya. Dia tidak terlalu suka melakukan kontak fisik dengan orang lain. Kecuali dengan keluarganya, dan juga Naruto.

"_Haha. Teme, kau lucu sekali ya?" ucap pemuda berparas manis bernama Naruto itu sambil tertawa terbahak. "Cara makanmu seperti anak kecil saja. Lihat wajahmu sekarang kotor karena saus tomat, haha! Apanya yang tampan dan sempurna haha." Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke yang terkena saus tomat. "Makanmu saja acak-acakkan begitu."_

"_Che, seperti cara makanmu tidak seperti itu saja, Dobe!" geram Sasuke yang justru membuat Naruto semakin tertawa terbahak. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke mengulum senyum melihat tawa dari sahabatnya itu._

Sasuke telah jatuh—terjatuh karena mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto.

_._

.

"Jadi kita akan pergi makan ramen lagi?" tanya Kiba—teman Naruto—yang kini sedang berjalan dengan riang bersama dengan Naruto dan Gaara.

"Haruskah kita makan ramen lagi?" Keluh Gaara dengan nada bosan yang terdengar jelas. Gaara menatap kedua sahabatnya. Dengan helaan nafas berat, pemuda bersurai _maroon_ itu bertanya kembali, "Tidak 'kah kalian bosan dengan ramen?"

"Tidak!" bantah Naruto dengan segera. Tangannya membentuk silang di depan dadanya. "Tentu saja kita akan makan ramen seterusnya dan selamanya. Ayo cepat perutku sudah lapar." Ucap Naruto pura-pura memelas sambil menepuk perut datarnya. Kedua sahabatnya memutar bola mata mereka melihat tingkah laku pemuda bersurai pirang yang kekanakan ini.

"Kau memang selalu lapar, Naruto." Gaara menyindir sahabat pirangnya. Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar ejekan sahabat yang tidak serius.

"Haha. Biar saja—" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika matanya menangkap seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang menatapnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia tahu jelas siapa pemuda yang menatapnya itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pria bermata _onyx_ itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lirihnya, sementara Naruto balas menatapnya sinis. Pemuda itu bukanlah orang yang ingin Naruto lihat untuk sekarang—mungkin hingga nanti.

"Hoi, Naruto! Ada apa denganmu, huh?" Kiba sedikit berteriak, tanganya melambai di hadapan wajah Naruto yang mematung. Wajah Kiba menunjukkan bahwa ia khawatir dengan sahabatnya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. "Tidak." Naruto menatap Kiba dan Gaara. "Aku tidak apa. Kalian sebaiknya pergi tanpa aku saja." Ucap Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang menatapnya bingung.

Dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dari kejauhan.

.

.

Naruto berjalan perlahan—lebih tepatnya dengan malas—menembus udara dingin malam. Pemuda berparas manis itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, sesekali merapatkan jaket yang di kenakannya untuk mengurang rasa dingin.

Memang tadi sejak meninggalkan Gaara dan Kiba—untuk menghindari Sasuke—Naruto bukannya pulang ke _flat_nya, pemuda pirang ini memilih ke sekolahnya di hari libur, menyendiri di tempat kesukaannya—atap sekolah.

Langkah Naruto berhenti tepat di luar _flat_nya. Ia—sangat—kaget melihat sesosok pemuda raven yang sedang bersandar di tembok samping pintu _flat_nya. Matanya memicing tajam pada Sasuke. Sungguh, Naruto malas melihat wajah Sasuke. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Aku tahu ini semua salahku," ujar Sasuke dengan nada tertahan. "Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau katakan, Naruto. Jadi tolong, jangan hindari aku lagi." Tutur Sasuke. Mata malam Sasuke menatap dalam ke bola mata _sapphire_ sahabat pirangnya, menatapnya lirih.

_Tidak terlihat seperti Sasuke yang aku kenal_.

Naruto merasa asing. Sasuke yang dia kenal bukanlah seperti yang ada di hadapannya. Harusnya, manik _onyx_ itu menatap tajam, bukannya melihatnya dengan pandangan lirih. Naruto tidak suka itu. Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang Naruto tahu.

Sang _blonde_ mendengus. Bola mata bulat itu balas menatap Sasuke, hanya saja dengan tatapan sinis, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang membuatnya merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menjauhiku?" pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu kembali bertanya. "Kau jijik padaku yang mencintaimu? Jawab aku, Dobe!"

Naruto menggeram. "Kau pikir pikiranku sedangkal itu sampai aku harus jijik dengan perasaanmu? Perasaanmu padaku, itu urusanmu." pemuda pirang itu mendengus. "Aku tidak masalah dengan hal semacam itu."

"Kalau begitu—" Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya. "Kalau kau tidak masalah dengan aku yang mencintaimu, kenapa kau menjauhiku? Kau pikir aku bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari kau sedang menghindariku?" lanjut Sasuke. Suaranya meninggi dari sebelumnya. "Sangat terlihat jelas kalau kau sedang menjauhiku, Dobe. Orang tolol sekalipun bisa menyadarinya dengan cepat!"

Sejujurnya, Naruto lumayan terkejut bahwa pemuda di hadapannya, yang sudah lama ia kenal, bisa bertutur sepanjang itu. Namun ia sadar, bukan waktunya untuk mempermasalahkan itu. "Aku tidak jijik padamu, dan aku tidak menjauhimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Persetan dengan orientasi seksualmu atau kisah asmaramu!" balas Naruto membentak. "Tapi, jangan libatkan aku, Teme! Silahkan kau menyukai pria, asal jangan aku, kau mengerti?"

Sasuke berdecih. "Tidak menjauhiku, huh? Jelas-jelas kau terlihat takut padaku." Desis Sasuke. "Jika aku bisa memilih, aku ingin menyukai wanita, _Usuratonkachi_. Sehingga tidak perlu membuatmu ketakutan begitu di hadapanku."

Naruto terdiam. Tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin iya, kata-kata dari bibirnya tidak sejalan dengan tindakannya. Buktinya ia memang menjauhi Sasuke, bagaimanapun ia mengelak, Sasuke memang benar.

Sasuke yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban kembali berdecih. Kesabarannya betul-betul sedang diuji. "Che. Atau jangan-jangan, kau juga menyukaiku, benarkan?"

Naruto segera menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih menatapnya. "Apa?" pekiknya. Mata bulat bening _sapphire _miliknya ikut kini menatap Sasuke dengan lirih, tidak ada pandangan sinis seperti tadi. "Kau gila, Sasuke. Kau benar-benar sudah gila."

"Lantas apa?" nada suara Sasuke meninggi. "Kau menjauhiku karena aku mengatakan aku cinta padamu. Aku menganggap kau jijik padaku—" Sasuke mengambil nafas. "—lalu berkata kau tidak masalah dengan pernyataanku. Setelah perkataanmu tadi, salah jika aku berpikir kau mencintaiku, Dobe?"

Jika tidak dalam suasana seperti sekarang ini, Naruto akan tertawa terbahak. Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimat panjang dari mulutnya untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda tampan itu biasanya hanya mengucap beberapa patah kata saja.

Tidak satupun ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya hanya saling menatap dalam diam tanpa berniat membuka kembali percakapan yang sempat terhenti.

"Lalu kalau aku menyukaimu, kau mau apa?" Sasuke tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir sahabatnya. Bibir Sasuke terbuka, ingin membalas ucapan Naruto. "Kita akan berpacaran?" Naruto terlebih dahulu kembali bertanya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tertawa. Tawa yang menyedihkan. "Kita akan berpacaran. Bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, berciuman, begitu? Sangat menyenangkan sekali." Tangan _tan_ milik si pirang mengepal. "Dan orang-orang diluar sana, teman-teman kita, orang tua kita, mencemooh kita karena kita tidak normal! Itu yang kau mau? Begitu kah maumu, Sasuke?!"

Diam. Sasuke terdiam tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Naruto secara langsung. Pemuda bersurai raven itu termenung, ucapan si pirang masih terngiang di kepalanya. _Che, bodoh_. "Kau takut dengan asumsi orang-orang, Dobe. Pada dasarnya, kau juga mencintaiku."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Bicara dengan si egois Sasuke benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Jarinya memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Ya, mungkin kau benar, Sasuke." akhirnya Naruto yang memecah keheningan sesaat tadi, "Mungkin—kau benar tentang aku yang mencintaimu."

Sesaat Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan dari pemuda pirang sahabatnya barusan, namun kesenangannya hilang dalam sekejap ketika Naruto mengatakan, "Walaupun—mungkin—kita saling mencintai sekalipun, kita tetap tidak akan bisa bersama, Sasuke. Kau tahu jelas kita sama-sama pria." Jelas Naruto. "Bukan suatu yang wajar jika kita menjalin hubungan."

"Berapa kali aku katakan padamu, cinta itu tidak ada yang salah! Cinta tidak memandang apapun, kau tahu?" bantah Sasuke. Rahang pemuda bersurai raven itu mengeras. Tangannya mengepal. Bukan sekali ia mengucap hal ini pada Naruto.

Sang _blonde_ termenung mendengar ucapan pemuda raven yang lebih tinggi darinya, sebelum akhirnya menatap Sasuke lirih. "Terselah padamu lah, Teme. Aku tidak mau perduli lagi." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lelah. Kemudian pria berparas manis itu melewati Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam _flat_nya.

Sasuke termenung, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. _Onyx_ miliknya menatap Naruto yang masih terdiam di depan pintu kediamannya. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Naruto sehingga belum masuk juga ke dalam _flat_ yang telah terbuka.

"Dan, Sasuke—" Manik _sapphire_ itu menatap kedalam _onyx_ sahabatnya. "Banyak orang yang menyukaimu diluar sana, Teme. Mulailah menyukai orang lain. Karena, walau kita saling menyukai sekalipun, tidak akan merubah apapun. Bukankah.. Bersahabat saja sudah cukup?" Naruto tersenyum lirih. "Selamat malam."

Itulah Naruto—tidak ingin terjatuh karena cinta. Juga, dia tidak akan membuat Sasuke terjatuh lebih dalam karena mencintainya.

.

.

Naruto memandang makanan di hadapannya dengan tak berselera. Pemuda dengan tanda kumis kucing di kedua pipi gempalnya itu hanya mengaduk-aduk ramen yang di pesan olehnya, membuat kedua temannya terheran.

"Oi, Naruto. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba. Raut wajah Kiba menunjukan dengan jelas bahwa ia sangat khawatir pada sahabat pirangnya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap Kiba dengan lirih, "Aku baik-baik saja, Kiba." Bohongnya.

Gaara dan Kiba saling melempar pandangan bertanya satu sama lain. Mereka heran melihat kelakuan Naruto yang hampir sepekan ini menjadi lebih murung. Dan juga, Naruto mengacuhkan ramen di hadapannya. Terlihat jelas ia berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku tak yakin kau baik-baik saja, Naruto." Ucap Gaara. Kiba mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan pemuda bersurai _maroon_ itu. Walau ia tidak sepintar Gaara, namun keanehan Naruto terlihat jelas. Sementara Naruto hanya memandang kedua sahabatnya itu dengan lesu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara, Kiba. Aku yakin itu." Naruto berusaha meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya.

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara berucap jengah. "Ayo katakan pada kami apa masalahmu. Siapa tahu kami dapat membantumu. Betulkan, Kiba?" Kiba mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Gaara.

Tidak adanya jawaban dari Naruto membuat dua sahabat Naruto geram sendiri. "Pasti karena Sasuke. Kau bertengkar dengannya?" tebak Kiba.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Ia betul-betul sedang tidak ingin mengingat Sasuke, namun kedua sahabatnya malah mengatakan nama itu di depan Naruto. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah apapun yang terjadi padaku dan juga Sasuke!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto lekas pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih bingung dengan sikapnya.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju ke atap. Tangan _tan_ miliknya membuka pintu atap, kemudian kembali menutup pintu dengan pelan. Mata biru miliknya menatap tempat yang sering di kunjunginya bersama dengan Sasuke untuk membolos.

_Naruto menatap pemuda di sebelahnya yang menyembunyikan manik onyx indahnya di balik kelopak mata_—_Sasuke tertidur_. _Nafasnya teratur, surai ravennya bergerak berirama karena hembusan angin._

"_Puas kau memandangiku begitu, Usuratonkachi?" Naruto tersentak. Wajahnya bersemu_—_salah tingkah. "Iri dengan wajahku, Dobe?"_

"_Teme! Si_—_siapa yang memandangimu!" Naruto tergagap. "Lagipula tidak ada alasan untuk iri denganmu, Sasuke no Baka!"_

_Sasuke mendengus, sudut kiri bibir sang Uchiha terangkat_—_menyeringai mengejek_. _Membuat Naruto menatapnya heran. "Bilang saja kau iri aku lebih tampan darimu, Usuratonkachi."_

"_Kuso_—_Teme_!" _Naruto berteriak. Ia langsung bergerak duduk diatas perut Sasuke, menarik kerah seragam milik Sasuke. "Sudah kubilang, aku sama sekali tidak_—_eh_?_" Naruto terdiam, mulutnya langsung menutup seketika. Lengannya berpindah kini berada di atas dada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan seringaian di bibir sang Uchiha muda._

"_Kenapa diam? Suka melihat wajahku dari dekat, eh, Dobe?" Seringaian Sasuke makin lebar. Naruto belum sadar akan posisinya kini_—_mungkin_? Bocah _pirang sahabat Sasuke ini kan lambat dalam mencerna segala hal_.

"_HUAAA_!" _Barulah Naruto tersadar. Sang blonde menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke, ia kembali mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah sang raven. "Sa_—_Sasuke, maafkan aku_—_eh, tunggu! Harusnya kau yang meminta maaf padaku! Aku kan kesal karenamu, Teme!"_

"_Hn." Sasuke masih tetap menyeringai tipis. Menggoda sahabat pirangnya benar-benar menyenangkan. Membuat Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya._

_Tidak ada bedanya dengan Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas di lututnya yang tertekuk. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang bisa membuat wajah Naruto memanas._

"_Hei, Dobe."_

_Mata Naruto berkedut kesal mendengar panggilan Sasuke. "Teme, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"_

_Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Mata hitamnya memantulkan pemandangan langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. "Dobe, aku pikir kau sama dengan senja."_

"_Huh? Kenapa aku sama dengan senja." Naruto memekik tidak terima. Bagi Naruto, senja bukanlah hal yang bagus. Senja itu tanda datangnya malam hari, senja itu jalan menuju kegelapan._

"_Karena kau sangat menyukai warna jingga yang mencolok itu. Warnanya sama seperti senja."_

"_TEME!" Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto langsung memekik protes. "Jingga itu warna yang bagus! Daripada warna yang kau pakai, selalu warna yang suram-suram."_

"_Hn." Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Naruto yang sudah bisa ditebak olehnya. "Tanpa senja maka tidak ada malam. Aku diibaratkan malam. Tanpamu, aku tidak akan ada."_

_Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk membuat wajah Naruto memanas karena ucapan Sasuke. "Kuso, T_—_Teme! Kau bukan Sasuke, kan? Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu! Mana Uchiha Sasuke yang asli?"_

"_Ck. Usuratonkachi."_

"Che." Naruto menumpu dagunya pada lutut yang tertekuk. "Sasuke no Baka. Bisa-bisanya ia menyukaiku yang bodoh ini. _Khh_."

.

.

Sasuke membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang kini ia baca—tidak, Sasuke sama sekali tidak membaca buku dengan tebal dua ratus tiga puluh dua halaman itu. Sasuke hanya melihat halaman demi halamannya saja tanpa ada niat membacanya.

Sudah hampir sepekan Sasuke tidak bertegur sapa dengan Naruto, sahabat yang merangkap menjadi orang yang ia cintai. Pemuda tampan bersurai raven itu menghela nafas berat, kemudian menutup bukunya. Percuma saja, Sasuke tidak fokus pada apapun selain Naruto kini.

Punggung tegap milik pemuda yang menyandang marga Uchiha tersebut bersender di kursi perpustakaan sekolah. Sesekalai Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali banyak siswi yang berbisik-bisik dengan jelas tentangnya.

_SREK_

"Hn?" Mendengar ada orang yang menarik kursi dihadapannya, Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya. Betapa terkejutnya sang raven mengetahui siapa yang duduk di hadapannya. "Dobe?"

"Teme!" Naruto berteriak cukup kencang sehingga ia mendapatkan teguran dari orang-orang di perpustakaan. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menundukkan wajahnya malu. "Kau—baka Sasuke!" desis Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke memanangi Naruto yang masih menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Sasuke tersenyum melihat rona merah di pipi tan sahabatnya itu. "_Kono Usuratonkachi_. Sudah tahu ini adalah perpustakaan, kau masih saja berteriak."

Naruto menatap Sasuke sebal. "Kau yang memulainya, Teme!" Naruto membela diri. Percakapan diantara mereka berdua ini, seolah tidak ada yang salah dalam hubungan mereka sebelumnya.

"Sudah mau menemuiku, hn?" Sasuke menyangga dagunya pada lengan. Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari kalau Naruto mendatanginya setelah hampir satu pekan menjauhi Sasuke ada maksud lain, atau ada yang ingin si pirang sampaikan. Entah itu buruk atau baik bagi Sasuke.

Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya. Wajahnya masih merona, ia alihkan pandangannya kesaping—membuang muka dari Sasuke. "E—eto, Teme. Ucapanmu waktu itu, benarkan kau tidak bohong soal itu?"

Sasuke tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Maksudmu yang mana, Dobe? Katakan dengan jelas." Menggoda pemuda pirang di hadapannya sangatlah mengasyikan untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Itu—kau bilang kalau kau itu—" Pipi Naruto terlihat makin bersemu, terlihat jelas ia menyembunyikan kegugupan dan rasa malunya. "—itu, kau—mencintaiku." Lanjutnya dengan nada sangat pelan. Bahkan jika Sasuke tidak berkonsentrasi mendngarkan ucapan Naruto, ia juga tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Hn, Dobe. Kau pikir aku main-main, huh?" Sasuke menyeringai mengejek. "Ya, aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada keras, membuat beberapa orang di perpustakaan mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Sasuke.

"B—baka!" Naruto memekik. Tubuhnya condong kearah sang raven, tangannya berusaha menutup mulut Sasuke. "Kau jangan berteriak, Teme. Kau—bicara dengan perlahan." Ucap si pirang dengan nada pelan.

Setelahnya, Naruto melepas tangannya dari mulut Sasuke. "Aku berpikir tentang hal ini, Sasuke." Naruto kembali duduk dengan benar. "Kita saling berjauhan seperti kemarin, dan suasana yang membuatku sakit perut itu sangat membuatku tidak nyaman."

Sasuke mulai menyeringai lebar dalam hati. "Hn. Lalu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto seolah ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Naruto katakan setelah ini.

"Aku tidak peduli pandangan orang lain padaku nantinya, orang tuaku atau teman-teman kita. Kita akan pikirkan itu nanti." Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya, membuat helaian pirang itu terlihat semakin berantakan. "Aku—juga mencintaimu."

_Finnaly_. Sasuke tersenyum. Pemuda raven itu berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menarik tangan Naruto untuk menjauh dari tempat barusan. "Sasuke, kau mau kemana—hei jangan menarikku terus!"

"Hei!" Naruto kembali memekik ketika Sasuke mendorongnya cukup keras hingga punggungnya berbenturan dengan rak buku perpustakaan. "Teme! Kau mau a—"

"Sa—_shmmph_!" Sapphire milik Naruto melebar, nafasnya tertahan. Sasuke menghimpit tubuhnya dan menciumnya. Tangan Naruto bergetar, dengan perlahan telapak tangan itu ia arahkan pada dada bidang Sasuke, mencoba melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Naruto menggeliat dalam himpitan Sasuke. Dadanya terasa sesak, tubuhnya makin lama makin memanas. Sekali lagi, Naruto mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. "_Hah_, _hah_. Baka Sasuke." Naruto mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya merah padam, tubuhnya terasa kehilangan tenaga. Mungkin jika Sasuke tidak menahannya, ia akan terjatuh.

Naruto menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan, nafasnya masih terengah. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Naruto yang mengkilap karena liur. "_First_ _kiss_, huh?"

Naruto mendelik tajam. "Kau bodoh, Sasuke." Naruto mengusap sisi wajahnya. "Aku bisa mati kehilangan nafas."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. "Sepertinya aku harus mengajarkanmu cara berciuman yang baik, Dobe." Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan, saling merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. "Sekali lagi, ya?"

"_Ya_—_yamette_!" Naruto menahan wajah Sasuke, sontak membuat sang raven menatapnya kesal. Naruto tersenyum kaku. "Jangan disini. Orang-orang bisa melihat kita, Teme."

Sasuke mendengus sebal. "Lihatlah sekelilingmu, _Usuratonkachi_." Dengan patuh Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi sekali tempat ini. "Ini sudut perpustakaan tempat buku-buku lama disimpan. Tidak banyak orang disini."

Naruto mengangguk paham lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Sasuke. "Kau be—_mmphh_." Lagi. Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto. Melumat bibir mungil itu dengan lembut, memanggut bibir Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Usuratonkachi_." Bisik Sasuke di sela ciuman mereka. Membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya erat.

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Sasuke. "Teme. Kau benar-benar brengsek. Harusnya kau mengatakannya dengan romantis." Tangan dilapisi kulit _tan_ itu mencengkram punggung Sasuke yang dilapisi seragam. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme."

Begini lebih baik, bukan? Jika terjatuh bersama, akan menjadi lebih baik. Sasuke yang sejak awal telah jatuh karena cintanya pada Naruto. Kali ini, Naruto akan terjatuh bersama dengan Sasuke. Tidak peduli seberapa dalamnya mereka terjatuh, selama mereka bersama, tidak akan menjadi masalah. _Benar bukan_?

.

.

—**FIN**—

.

.

_Ciaossu!_

Haha, maaf, maaf. Bukannya lanjutin fanfic yang terlantar malah bikin fanfic baru, haha *kicked*

Seenggaknya lumayan deh buat menuh-menuhin fandom SNI, 'kan? :3

Aku denger katanya banyak yang move-on dari SasuNaru? *sok tau* kenapa, kenapa? Gak ikhlas aku Fandom SNI bakal sepi TToTT

Fanfic ini emang agak mirip sama FTV alay, saya emang sengaja bikin gini. Lagi mau buat yang ringan-ringan aja LOL *alesan*

Hope you like this fic~ sorry if there's any typos (?)

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca *bow*

Semoga gak mengecewakan Orz

See you~~!

.

.

Review pleaseee~ *puppy eyes bareng Naru*


End file.
